


A Tale of Two Kokichis

by Animercom



Series: Oumeno Week 2019 [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Oumeno Week, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: After a fight with Himiko, Kokichi disguises himself to try to get closer to Himiko. The mage falls for the kinder, more honest version of Kokichi, but what will she do if she finds out the truth?Written for Oumeno Week 2019 Day 4'sPregame/KG Scene Rewrite prompt.Oumeno Week: https://oumenoweek.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Oumeno Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538155
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	A Tale of Two Kokichis

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting this early because I wrote this for one of my besties, Yawnmeno, based on an AU of hers for her birthday. You can read her AU idea here: https://yawnmeno-archive.tumblr.com/post/185303673834/thought-of-an-au-where-one-day-kokichi-disguises.
> 
> Also, congrats, everyone, on 101 Oumeno fics!!

Yawning, Himiko rubbed her eye. _If only I could go back to sleep. But everyone’s so noisy… _Around her ultimates chatted about plans for the upcoming weekend. Bookbags were dropped onto desks. Outside the classroom window, ultimates ran laps around the track field. 

“Nyeeeh…” The first-year student laid her head on her arms. _I’ll just rest my eyes for a bit… _Himiko’s phone vibrated. Huffing, she glanced at it.

A text from Mom. “Love all the pics. That’s my adorable little girl! You look good!”

Himiko scrolled through the photos she sent yesterday. She, Angie, and Tenko had a try-a-thon at the mall, experimenting with new styles. Sunglasses, neon pink blazers, and leopard prints skirts. Simple sundresses with a sunflower straw hat. Silk ball gowns with elaborate lace trims. _I may still be small but… I do look nice in them! _The corner of her lips curled upwards slightly, in the faintest of smiles.

Hands slammed down on her desk. “Gooood morning, Himiko!”

Himiko’s heart stopped. Wincing, she plugged her ears. _You’re going to give me a headache. _“W-whaddya want…?”

“Hmm?” Kokichi tilted his head, looking at her phone. “Ohhhh. So that’s where you were. I was looking for ya yesterday. Wanted to see if you would put on a special magic show for me. One that’s even greater than the bland parlor tricks you normally do.”

Himiko’s blood boiled. “It’s magic, not tricks! And I always perform the greatest of feats–”

“Aww, look at li’l Himiko playing dress up! You’re so cute in all those dresses. Just like a doll!”

Tears pricking her eyes, Himiko glared at him. “I know you’re a liar, but you don’t have to be so condescending!”

Kokichi blinked. “Huh? I’m not being condescending. Or lying, believe it or not. Because if I were, I’d be calling you ugly, donkey lips!”

Himiko launched from her seat. “Why are you such a bully?”

The classroom silenced. All ultimates turned to watch. Kokichi glanced around, looking for allies. Everyone glared. Grimacing, Kokichi pleaded, “I’m not lying. I’m not. Just telling the truth–”

“About how ugly I am?! To hell with you!”

Himiko ran towards the door. She sidestepped Koichi, their homeroom teacher, who was entering. “Whoa now! Where are you–?”

Tears blurring her vision, Himiko fled down the hall.

_I never want to see that jerk ever again!_

* * *

Cheeks puffed out, Himiko stamped down the city sidewalk. _That dummy Kokichi! Saying my spells are bland. Calling me ugly. I’ll show him just how amazing me and my spells are! At some point. Someday. When I feel like practicing more. _Himiko entered the city park closest to Hope’s Peak. She wore a blond wig borrowed from Tsumugi to keep her identity a secret; otherwise people would have mobbed the ultimate asking for autographs. _Right now, I wanna busk. _

Himiko gripped a card deck in her lilac jacket. Beneath it she sported a jumper dress. She scanned the area, looking for an audience. Kids played on the swings and slide. Their mothers gossiped at a picnic table beneath a grove of trees. Earbuds in, joggers strolled along the perimeter. A few teenagers held a soccer match. _Nyeh… everyone looks busy today. Oh, hey, he’s new! _

A young boy was sitting on a bench by himself, eating a bento despite being after school hours. Himiko’s heart twisted. Memories of eating lunch in the bathroom, on the roof, or outside alone flashed through her mind. _He’s just like me._ She approached from behind. “Ta-daaah…” She flourished a bouquet of flowers.

The boy jumped. Startled blue eyes stared at her. Himiko glanced over him. Straight black hair brushing his shoulders. Long bangs parted to one side. Slightly crooked nose. Black button up school uniform. “O-oh! Hello. I don’t know why you…” Eyes downcast, the soft-spoken boy trailed off, mumbling.

“What?”

“Sorry!” He exclaimed, flinching. Blushing, he tucked a strand of hair behind an ear. “I was just wondering why you’d take an interest in me…”

Inhaling sharply, Himiko pressed a hand to her chest. _He’s so cute! _

He laughed. “Oh, I get it. You’re hungry. Here, you can have half of my bento.”

“Nyeh? That’s sweet, but you finish it.” Himiko plopped down on the bench beside him, transforming her bouquet into a wand. “I’ll entertain you as you eat! You like magic?”

Smiling, the boy tilted his head to the side and held a fist to his chest. “Yeah! The real world is so boring, you know? But magic makes the impossible a reality. And it uses deceptions and tricks to do it!”

“It’s magic, not tricks!” snapped Himiko.

The high schooler held up his hands as if warding off a blow. “Sorry, I’m so sorry!”

“Ah… it’s okay. Everyone gets one free pass. I’ll still perform for you.” Himiko tossed her blond wig. “And you’re in luck! Cuz I’m the best of the best! Not only do I have amazing skill and beauty, but I embody the most important rule of mages of all! Performing for the smiles of others.”

“Really? That’s surprising.”

“Huh? Why?”

Biting his lip, he glanced away. “Because you don’t seem to smile all that much yourself…”

Himiko stilled. In the distance, kids laughed. Teens cheered as they scored a goal in soccer. Music played from a stereo.

“But I don’t know if it’s cuz you’re going through something so…” Himiko hung her head. “Oh, don’t be sad! I know you really are the best in the world. After all, you’re Himiko Yumeno from Hope’s Peak, right?”

Face red, Himiko flustered, “W-w-who? Never heard of her!”

He pointed to the turquoise barrette peeking through her blond bangs. “Your barrette’s showing.” Himiko gasped. He chuckled, “A wig, huh? I getcha. If people saw a redhead doing magic, they’d realize it was you. Don’t worry. I won’t tell. After all, I’m wearing a disguise too. Don’t want anyone to recognize me from my school. It’s not that far from here.”

“I see.” Himiko fixed her bangs. “Well, what’s your name?”

“M-my name?”

“Yeah. What is it?”

“Uh… Kagami.”

“That’s a girl’s name.”

“Y-yeah.” Kagami twirled a strand of black hair with a finger. “My mom wanted a girl but she got me instead. But I’m trying to be someone my parents can be proud of… No.” Kagami’s sky-blue eyes clouded over, promising a future storm. “Someone _I _can be proud of. Be the person I want to be.”

“Yeah… yeah, that’s the spirit! You’re right, I don’t smile that much.” Exhaling, Himiko touched her barrette. “Ever since my master left me…” The mage vigorously shook her head. “No! He’s out there training hard until we meet again! And in the meantime, I gotta uphold his teachings and better my craft.” Smirking slightly, Himiko pointed at Kagami. “So you just sit tight! I’m not going to stop doing magic until you smile.”

Kagami grinned. “I already am. In fact, I always do while watching you perform on YouTube!” Biting his lip, Kagami looked away, holding a fist by his mouth. “But, ah, if I went to one of your live shows, I’d probably stand near the back. You wouldn’t see me… But that’s all right. I’m pretty used to being ignored.”

Himiko smiled fractionally. “Well, I’m seeing you now.”

Gasping, Kagami’s lips parted. Face turned red. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair. “Nee-hee–” He cleared his throat. “Yeah! I’ll watch and help you become a better magician!”

“I’m a mage!”

“S-sorry! I’m so sorry!

“Ah! It’s okay, really…”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Stop apologizing!”

“Sorry.”

“Nyeh!! Be quiet and watch! You watching? Good. Okay, so for my first act, I’ll…”

* * *

Himiko sat at her desk, chin in her hands. _After this last class is done, I can see Kagami again! And this time, I’ll show him for sure!_

Last week Kagami confessed, “Yeah, that was pretty cool. But I thought the ending reveal with the card was a bit boring. Maybe you could add confetti? That’ll be really neat!” Kagami laughed, hand over his heart. His hair’s blue highlights almost sparkled in the sunlight. Himiko had the strangest urge to run a finger down his crooked nose. Kagami grasped Himiko’s hand with his. She gasped. “I know you can make the spell better! Just work hard, mmkay?”

_Well just you wait, Kagami! I added confetti AND sparklers. _

Sighing, Himiko closed her eyes. Imagined Kagami brushing his fingers across her cheek. Voice deep, he murmured, “I expected nothing less from my amazing Himiko…”

Himiko cupped her reddened cheeks. Giggling, the mage swung her legs. “Oh stop, Kagami. You’re making me blush–”

Kokichi tugged on Himiko’s hair. “Who’s Kagami?”

Growling, Himiko swatted his hand away. “No one! Leave me alone.” She whipped her head around. “Hmph!” _Why can’t Kokichi be sweet and considerate like Kagami is? _

With a quiet exhale, Kokichi settled into his desk behind Himiko. Behind them, Kaito grumbled loudly. “I feel like I was run over by a truck. I barely got any sleep last night.”

“Why’s that?” asked Shuichi.

“It was the strangest thing, bro! Every hour the g-ghostbusters song would play from somewhere in my room. But my laptop and phone were off! It was kind of, you know, c-creepy.”

Kokichi tapped the mage’s shoulder. “Himiko, dial this number on your phone.” When she asked why, Kokichi snapped. “Just do it!” Scowling, Himiko obeyed.

Shuichi crossed his arms. “Sure it wasn’t just a reoccurring dream, Kaito?”

“I’m not crazy! I swear to god! It would play then turn off. On then off and on then off and–”

The ghostbuster music played. Screaming, Kaito jumped out of his chair. “It’s following me! It’s following meee!”

Chuckling, Kokichi winked. “You see, Himiko, I bought a cheap flip phone and made the ghostbuster theme the ringtone. Then I planted it in his room. When I call the phone, it plays!”

A corner of Himiko’s mouth twitched in a smile. “All right. That’s pretty good.”

“Better than just sitting here being bored, waiting for class to start, amirite?”

_Huh. Is that why he…?_

Shuichi rummaged through Kaito’s backpack. “Ah! Look, Kaito, it’s just a cell–”

“No, don’t _touch_ it! I’ll save you!” Kaito ripped the backpack from Shuichi’s hands and tossed it out the window. “Begone, evil spirit!”

“The hell are you doing?!”

Himiko and Kokichi burst out laughing. Shoulder shaking, Himiko grasped her stomach, bending over. Face red, Kokichi pounded his desk.

The classroom door opened. Yawning, Koichi adjusted his white fedora. “Quit causing a ruckus and sit down. Class is starting.”

As Koichi droned on Himiko gazed out the window. _What does history matter anyway? It doesn’t affect the present. _

Kokichi’s pencil rolled on the ground past Himiko’s desk. “Ah! Shoot.”

“I got it.” Himiko leaned out of her seat, reaching. She plopped back into her chair.

_PHHHHHHRT!_

A loud fart ripped out. Everyone turned to stare at Himiko, wide-eyed.

Himiko glanced down. A whoopie cushion. Tears in her eyes, Himiko glared at the leader. Hand aside his mouth, Kokichi leaned in close. “You’re supposed to say excuse me.”

A smile slid across Himiko’s face. She exhaled a chuckle. Then she erupted into laughter.

“Nee-heehee. Got you good, huh?”

Himiko tossed the whoopie cushion at his face. “Just shut up, you.”

Homeroom teacher Koichi pinched the bridge of his nose. “For the love of… Kokichi, I didn’t drink enough last night to be able to handle your shenanigans. One more interruption and you’ll be getting detention.”

“Fine, fine…”

All throughout class, Himiko thought of Kokichi’s pranks. Just as she finished giggling about Kaito ransacking his room looking for a ghost, she’d remember the whoopie cushion and laugh some more. When the bell rang, Himiko blinked. _Class is over? Oh, I gotta go meet Kagami now! _The mage hurriedly shoved her notebook in her backpack.

Kokichi stood, slinging his bookbag’s strap over a shoulder. “Hey, Himiko! I was thinking of doing a follow up on Kaito. You know, spook him real good. Wanna lend a hand?”

Humming, Himiko bit her lip. “Sorry, Kokichi. I’m going to go meet someone right now so I can’t.”

“Your ‘Kagami’?”

Himiko flinched. Face flushed, she stammered, “N-no.”

“Nee-heehee! You’re a terrible liar, you know.” Exhaling, Kokichi looked off in the distance, tucking a strand behind an ear. “But that’s what you prefer, huh?” The leader laid his hands behind his head. “Welp! It’s fine if you don’t come. I can just save my prank for Kaito later.”

Brow raised, Himiko crossed her arms. “I’m surprised. I thought you’d pout and cry if I said no. Like ‘Waaaaah, Himiko hates me!’”

Kokichi grinned like the Cheshire cat. “Oh? You make it sound like I like you.”

“Nyeh?!”

“Nee-heehee!” Raising a hand, Kokichi walked away. “Have fun with this mysterious stranger of yours. But be careful. You never know what he may be hiding. See ya!”

“He’s not hiding anything! He’s not you!” But Kokichi already slipped out the door. Himiko huffed. _Wait, “see ya”? But I just said I couldn’t… _She shrugged. “Oh no! I’m going to be late!” _I can’t keep Kagami waiting! _She scooped up her bookbag and left the classroom running.

* * *

When Himiko pulled the chosen card form her hat, confetti and sparklers burst forth. Eyes alight, Kagami gushed, “Woooow! That’s so cute, Himiko, just like y–Ah!” He blushed crimson. “I-I mean…”

Grinning, Himiko set her hands on her hips. “Oh-ho! Kagami, have you fallen for me?”

“N-no! That would never happen!”

“Oh, come on. Don’t lie!”

Kagami stilled. Face devoid of expression, he studied her. “You want me to tell the truth?”

A breeze ruffled Himiko’s blond wig. She shivered. “Huh? Well, yeah. We’re… you know, friends, right? You can tell me anything.”

Exhaling softly, Kagami turned away. He looked out across the park from the bench they sat on. The playset swing, monkey bars, and slide sat unused. A few kids climbed a large oak in the distance. Someone walked their dog on the sidewalk bordering the park. Urban storefronts lined the horizon.

Kagami snuck a glance at Himiko before gazing at the ground. “Actually, there’s someone I like.”

“Oh…” Himiko blinked several times. Swallowed.

A faint smile ghosted over Kagami’s lips. “She’s so small and cute but I get so flustered around her. What I want to say comes out all wrong.” Sighing, he tugged on his long black bangs. “I don’t think she likes me… Sooo I tried showing her a different side of myself.”

“Like your cool side?”

“Heh. Yeah, something like that. And it worked! We became friends and I got to see her in a new light, too! She’s way more excitable and bubblier than I ever imagined…” Sighing, Kagami dug his shoe’s toes into the dirt. “But I’m lying to her. But, but!” Eyes flashing, Kagami held up two fists and leaned in close. “Some lies are good, I think! They’re just white lies. Or lies to be kind to people. Like if someone asks if you look bad in a dress and you say they’re fine. Or if you kill someone’s goldfish you were babysitting and buy a new one to replace it! Or, or!”

Himiko held up her hands. “All right, I get it!” Sighing, she turned away, facing forward. Kagami leaned back, frowning. After a moment, Himiko spoke, voice thick. “Honestly, I’m a bit of a liar myself. Like the real reason why my master left…” She shook her head. “But it’s not good to lie about – or to – yourself. You should try to show that girl every part of you. If she’s a good person, she’ll accept you no matter what.” Himiko’s gaze roved over his face. At Kagami’s sky-blue eyes. Crooked nose. Shy, tentative smile. “But don’t worry. I’m certain she likes you back.”

“Y-you sure?”

“Definitely. My magic tells me so.”

Biting a lip, Kagami drew his fists to his chest. “But if I tell her the truth, if I reveal I’ve been lying all this time… won’t she hate me?”

Himiko rested a hand on his knee. “No. She’ll be glad you trusted her.”

Kagami held her gaze. He breathed, “Okay. If that’s what you want.” Kagami grabbed the tip of his nose, wiggled it, and took it off. A thin, narrow nose remained. In his hands was a wax mold.

“Wha…?”

Kagami held his eye open. Removed a blue colored eye contact.

“You…” Himiko’s mouth hung open. Her eyes darted over his face. Dyed black hair and styled different. Lavender eyes. Fake nose.

Kokichi.

Eyes burning, Himiko covered her mouth with a hand. “How could you…? How could you?!” Sobbing, Himiko fled. 

Kokichi rose, hand outstretched. “Himi…!” Exhaling, Kokichi let his arm drop. He hung his head.

* * *

Shoulders tense, Himiko approached a park bench from behind. Middle schoolers shoot hoops at the basketball hoop in the distance. Cars honked. Kokichi sat on the bench, arm slung across the back. He wore neither his Hope’s Peak uniform or the dark button up uniform but an open black jacket and a red bandana.

“I wondered if you’d be here. Even after yesterday.” Gasping, Kokichi whirled around. Himiko rounded the corner and sat down, exhaling slowly. She looked forward. The wind blew through her red hair – Himiko had returned her blond wig to Tsumugi. She wrapped her lilac jacket tighter over her daisy t-shirt and ruffle skirt. “Who was that person?”

In the corner of her eye, Himiko spied Kokichi fiddling with his bandana. “That was… my past self. To some degree. A bit exaggerated so you wouldn’t suspect it was me.”

Eyes narrowed, Himiko studied him. _There’s no way you could sincerely apologize like Kagami did. All of it was an act. An illusion eviler than any anti-mage. Even now, you’re just lying so I won’t yell at you. You don’t care about me at all. _Tears welled in Himiko’s eyes. “Why did you do this to me?”

Kokichi glanced at her. Sighing, the leader dipped his head. His bangs overshadowed his eyes. “Because of our argument last month. I said you looked nice in those dresses from the mall. You thought I was lying.” He looked down at his palms. “I thought you never wanted anything to do with me.” Kokichi fisted his hands so tightly his knuckles went white. “So if I was anyone but myself, someone who wasn’t a liar, then maybe you…! You’d see how much I like…” Exhaling, Kokichi loosened his fists. He breathed, “I’m sorry.”

Lips parted, Himiko stared at him. “So what you’re saying is you getting me to be a better mage, calling me cute… everything Kagami said was the truth? The girl you liked was me, wasn’t it?”

Kokichi flinched, face flushing. “N-no, of course not! Didn’t I tell you Kagami was my older brother? My twin! We’re totes different from each other!”

_I see now. He’s shy. _Himiko smiled. _Just like Kagami. So beneath his lies… they really are the same person after all. _She took in the sight of Kokichi. Messy bangs. Blue flecks swimming in lavender eyes. Thin, almost regal, nose. Heart-shaped face. _He’s actually cuter than Kagami. I didn’t know. I never took the time to really look at him. _Biting her lip, Himiko turned away.

The middle schoolers dropped the basketball. Wiping off sweat and patting each other’s shoulders, they headed towards the sidewalk. Headed home.

Himiko clasped her hands tightly in her lap. “There were signs that you were Kagami, but I didn’t pay any attention. Ignored them.” She closed her eyes. “I thought I was someone who accepted others for who they were. Guess not. But I remember making a promise with someone to better myself, a vow I’m sure we intend to keep.” She turned to Kokichi, offering a hand. “So let’s be friends, okay?”

Kokichi’s face fell. “Ah…”

The mage raised her hands. “No, not like that! I mean I wanna learn more about you. T-to see every side of you I can.” Head bowed, Himiko mumbled, “Cuz you’re a mystery magic spell I can’t unravel…”

“Oh-ho?” Gasping, Kokichi covered his mouth with a hand. “Have you fallen for me?”

“No! Maybe… You just have to find out by being my fri–”

Kokichi brushed his lips against hers. He drew back. Snickering, Kokichi grinned broadly. “Oooor, I can just kiss you and see how you react.”

Himiko’s cheeks burned. “N-nyeh!”

“Yaaay!” Kokichi jumped up and ran across the park, arms spread wide. “Himiko likes me, Himiko likes me! Nee-heeheehee!”

Himiko rose to her feet. “You be quiet!”

Kokichi hung from the monkey bars. He stuck out his tongue. “Make me.”

Growling, Himiko chased after him. Laughing, Kokichi weaved between every swing, dodging Himiko’s swipes. Until the sun set, the two laughed and played and chased each other on the park’s playground.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna take this chance to thank you, Yawn, for all that you have done for me. Without you, I wouldn’t have met Milk or had so many laughs or have had the self-confidence to host Oumeno week with you! Keep being the awesome, cool, funny person you are!! Happy birthday!


End file.
